wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pierwszy
Hrabia Olavidez jeszcze nie był sprowadził osadników do gór Sierra Morena. Strome to pasmo, które oddziela Andaluzję od Manszy, zamieszkiwali wówczas kontrabandziści, rozbójnicy i kilku Cyganów, o których mówiono, że pożerają ciała zabitych wędrowców. Stąd nawet poszło hiszpańskie przysłowie: Las gitanas de Sierra Morena quieren carne de hombres. Nie dość na tym. Podróżny, który odważył się zapuścić w tę dziką okolicę, napastowany bywał, jak mówiono, przez tysiączne okropności, na których widok drżała najzimniejsza odwaga. Słyszał płaczliwe głosy mieszające się z hukiem potoków, śród poświstu burzy mamiły go błędne ogniki, a niewidzialne ręce popychały w bezdenne przepaście. Wprawdzie można było czasami znaleźć na tej strasznej drodze jaką ventę, czyli samotną gospodę, ale duchy, bardziej diabelskie niż sami oberżyści, zmusiły tych ostatnich do ustąpienia im miejsca i oddalenia się w kraje, gdzie jedynie głos sumienia przerywał im spoczynek, a - z dwojga złego jedno wybierając - oberżyści woleli z tym drugim mieć do czynienia. Gospodarz z Andujar świadczył się św. Jakubem z Komposteli, że w opowiadaniach tych nie ma żadnego fałszu; dodał nawet, że pachołki Świętej Hermandady zawsze wymawiają się od wycieczek w góry Sierra Morena, podróżni zaś jeżdżą na Jaen lub Estremadurę. Odpowiedziałem mu na to, że taki wybór może przypadać do smaku podróżnym zwyczajnego rodzaju, ale gdy król don Filip V raczył zaszczycić mnie godnością kapitana w gwardii wallońskiej, święte prawa honoru nakazują mi udać się najkrótszą drogą do Madrytu, chociażby była ona zarazem najniebezpieczniejsza. - Młody panie - odparł gospodarz - Wasza Miłość dozwoli mi zwrócić uwagę, że jeżeli król zaszczycił was stopniem kapitana, zanim najlżejszy mech nie uczynił tego samego zaszczytu brodzie Waszej Miłości, słusznym byłoby przede wszystkim dać dowody roztropności, tym bardziej że skoro złe duchy raz się do jakiego miejsca przywiążą... Byłby mi jeszcze więcej nabredził. ale spiąłem konia ostrogami i wtedy dopiero zatrzymałem się, gdym sądził, że mnie już słowa jego nie dojdą. Natenczas, obróciwszy się. dostrzegłem go wywijającego rękami i wskazującego mi drogę na Estremadurę. Służący mój Lopez i mulnik Moskito spoglądali na mnie litościwym wzrokiem, który zdawał się potwierdzać przestrogi oberżysty. Udawałem, jakobym nic z tego nie rozumiał, i zapuściłem się między zarośla, tam gdzie później założono osadę nazwaną La Carlota. Na miejscu, gdzie dziś stoi dom pocztowy, znajdowało się wówczas schronienie, dobrze znane mulnikom i nazwane przez nich Los Alcornoques, czyli Korkowe Dęby, ponieważ dwa piękne drzewa tego rodzaju ocieniały obfite źródło, ocembrowane białym marmurem. Była to jedyna woda i jedyny cień, jaki można było napotkać od Andujar aż do gospody Venta Quemada, obszernej i wygodnej, chociaż wystawionej pośród pustyni. Właściwie mówiąc był to stary zamek mauretański, który margrabia Peńa Quemada kazał wyporządzić i stąd nazwano go Venta Quemada. Margrabia wynajął go następnie pewnemu mieszczaninowi z Murcji, który tu założył najznaczniejszą na całym trakcie gospodę. Podróżni więc wyjeżdżali rano z Andujar, spożywali w Los Alcornoques zapasy, jakie ze sobą przywieźli, i udawali się na nocleg do Venta Quemada. Tam często przepędzali następny dzień, ażeby przygotować się do przebycia gór i zaopatrzyć w nowe zapasy. Taki był plan i mojej podróży. Ale właśnie gdy zbliżaliśmy się do Korkowych Dębów i wspominałem Lopezowi o potrzebie posiłku, spostrzegłem, że Moskito znikł nam wraz z mułem, objuczonym wszystkimi zapasami. Lopez odrzekł mi, że mulnik pozostał kilka staj za nami, aby poprawić coś przy jukach. Czekaliśmy na niego, postąpiliśmy kilka kroków naprzód, potem znowu zatrzymaliśmy się, wołaliśmy, wróciliśmy tą samą drogą, aby go wynaleźć, ale wszystko na próżno. Moskito znikł i uniósł z sobą nasze najdroższe nadzieje, to jest cały nasz obiad. Ja sam tylko byłem na czczo, Lopez bowiem przez cały czas zajadał ser z Toboso, który wziął ze sobą na drogę, mimo to jednak bynajmniej nie był weselszy ode mnie i mruczał przez zęby, że gospodarz z Andujar miał słuszność i że pewnie złe duchy porwały biednego Moskita. Przybywszy do Los Alcornoques, ujrzałem przy źródle koszyk nakryty winnym liściem: musiały w nim być owoce, zapomniane przez jakiegoś podróżnego. Ciekawie pogrążyłem weń rękę i z przyjemnością znalazłem cztery piękne figi i pomarańczę. Ofiarowałem dwie figi Lopezowi, ale podziękował mi, mówiąc, że może zaczekać do wieczora. Zjadłem więc sam wszystko i następnie chciałem napić się wody ze źródła. Lopez wstrzymał mnie, dowodząc, że woda szkodzi po owocach, i podał mi trochę pozostałego mu jeszcze alikantu. Przyjąłem poczęstunek, ale zaledwie uczułem wino w żołądku, gdym doznał nagłego ściśnienia serca. Niebo i ziemia zakręciły mi się przed oczyma i byłbym niezawodnie zemdlał, gdyby Lopez nie był mi pośpieszył na pomoc. Otrzeźwił mnie, mówiąc, że nie powinienem się dziwić i że stan ten pochodził z czczości i znużenia. W istocie, nie tylko odzyskałem siły, ale nawet czułem się w stanie nadzwyczajnego podniecenia. Okolica zdawała się połyskiwać tysiącznymi barwami, przedmioty zaiskrzyły się w mych oczach, jak gwiazdy podczas letniej nocy, i krew zaczęła mi bić gwałtownie, zwłaszcza na szyi i skroniach. Lopez widząc, żem przyszedł do siebie, jął znowu rozwodzić narzekania: - Niestety - mówił - dlaczegoż nie poradziłem się fra Geronimo de la Trinidad, mnicha, kaznodziei, spowiednika i wyroczni naszej rodziny! Nie darmo jest on szwagrem pasierba bratowej ojczyma mojej macochy, a tak będąc naszym najbliższym krewnym, nie pozwala, aby cokolwiek stało się w domu bez jego porady. Nie chciałem go słuchać i dobrze mi teraz. Jakże często mi powiadał, że oficerowie z gwardii wallońskiej są narodem heretyckim, co łatwo poznać po ich jasnych włosach, błękitnych oczach i czerwonych policzkach, bo uczciwi chrześcijanie są koloru Madonny z Atocha, malowanej przez świętego Łukasza. Wstrzymałem ten potok zuchwalstw, rozkazując Lopezowi, aby podał mi dubeltówkę i pozostał przy koniach, podczas gdy sam chciałem się wdrapać na jedną z okolicznych skał w nadziei, że odkryję zabłąkanego Moskita. Na te słowa Lopez zalał się łzami i rzucając się do mych nóg, zaklinał na imiona wszystkich świętych, aby go nie zostawiać samego w tak niebezpiecznym miejscu. Chciałem więc sam przypilnować koni, a jego posłać na wyszukanie Moskita, ale ten zamiar jeszcze bardziej go przestraszał. Na koniec przytoczyłem mu tyle dobrych przyczyn, że wreszcie pozwolił mi odejść i, dobywszy z kieszeni różańca, począł żarliwie się modlić. Wierzchołki gór. na które miałem zamiar wejść, były bardziej oddalone, niż mi się to na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało, i zaledwie po godzinie pochodu zdołałem się na nie dostać. Stanąwszy na szczycie, ujrzałem pod sobą dziką i pustą płaszczyznę, żadnego śladu ludzi, zwierząt lub jakiegoś zabudowania, żadnej drogi prócz tej, którą przyszedłem, i dokoła głuche milczenie. Przerwałem je wołaniem; echo mi tylko odpowiedziało w oddali. Na koniec wróciłem do źródła, znalazłem mego konia, przywiązanego do drzewa, ale Lopez - Lopez znikł bez żadnego śladu. Miałem dwie drogi przed sobą: albo wrócić do Andujar, albo puścić się w dalszą podróż. Uskutecznienie pierwszego zamiaru nie przyszło mi wcale na myśl, dosiadłem więc konia i, puściwszy go wyciągniętym kłusem, po dwóch godzinach przybyłem nad brzegi Gwadalkwiwiru, który tam wcale nie roztacza się tym spokojnym i wspaniałym korytem, jakie oblewa mury Sewilli. Gwadalkwiwir przy wypływie z gór pędzi bystrym potokiem bez dna i brzegów i tłucze fale o skały, które mu co chwila w biegu zawadzają. Dolina Los Hermanos zaczyna się w miejscu, skąd Gwadalkwiwir rozlewa się po płaszczyźnie. Dolina wzięła nazwę od trzech braci, których wspólna skłonność do rozbojów łączyła daleko więcej niż stosunki pokrewieństwa. Miejsce to długo było widownią niecnych ich postępków. Z trzech braci - dwóch pojmano i przy wejściu do doliny można było widzieć ciała ich, bujające się na szubienicach; trzeci zaś, imieniem Zoto, uciekł z więzień Kordowy i, jak mówiono, schronił się w pasmo Alpuhary. Dziwne wieści rozpowiadano o dwóch powieszonych braciach. Wprawdzie nie mówiono, że to upiory, ale utrzymywano, że nieraz w nocy ciała ich, ożywione szatańską potęgą, odwiązują się z szubienic i niepokoją żyjących. Tę historię za tak pewną uważano, że pewien teolog z Salamanki napisał obszerny traktat, w którym dowodził, że wisielcy są czymś w rodzaju wampirów, czego już nieraz w świecie widziano przykłady, tak że na koniec najsilniej wątpiący zmuszeni byli uwierzyć. Chodziły także pogłoski, że potępiono niewinnie tych dwóch skazanych i że mszcząc się za pozwoleniem nieba, dręczą podróżnych i wędrowców. Wiele nasłuchałem się o tym w Kordowie; zdjęty ciekawością zbliżyłem się więc do szubienicy. Widok jej był tym obrzydliwszy, że podczas gdy wiatr bujał ohydnymi trupami, straszne sępy szarpały im wnętrzności i obskubywały z ostatków ciała. Ze zgrozą odwróciłem oczy i zapuściłem się w góry. Trzeba przyznać, że dolina Los Hermanos zdawała się nader przyjazną dla zbójeckich przedsięwzięć, zewsząd bowiem zabezpieczała złoczyńcom miejsca schronienia. Co chwila zatrzymywały podróżnego skały odwalone z gór lub odwieczne drzewa, wywrócone przez burze. W wielu miejscach droga przecinała łożysko potoku i mijała głębokie jaskinie, których złowieszczy widok nieufność obudzał. Przebywszy tę dolinę, wszedłem w drugą i dostrzegłem gospodę, w której miałem szukać przytułku, ale z dala już powierzchowność jej nic dobrego mi nie wróżyła. Rozpoznałem, że nie było okien ani okiennic, dym nie buchał z komina, żadnego ruchu dokoła nie było widać i żaden pies nie oznajmiał mojego przybycia. Stąd wniosłem, że gospoda ta jest jedną z tych, jakie, według powieści oberżysty z Andujar, opuszczono raz na zawsze. Im więcej zbliżałem się do gospody, tym milczenie głębszym mi się zdawało. Nareszcie przybyłem i ujrzałem przy wejściu skarbonkę przeznaczoną do zbierania jałmużn, na której wyczytałem następujący napis: "Panowie podróżni, módlcie się przez miłosierdzie za duszę Gonzaleza z Murcji, dawnego gospodarza z Venta Quernada. Nade wszystko zaś mijajcie to miejsce i pod żadnym warunkiem nie przepędzajcie tu nocy." Postanowiłem śmiało oczekiwać niebezpieczeństw, jakimi napis zagrażał, wcale nie dlatego, abym nie był przekonany o istnieniu duchów, ale dlatego, jak dalszy ciąg tej historii pokaże, że w całym moim wychowaniu najwięcej zwrócono uwagi na wyrobienie we mnie poczucia honoru, a honor, jak sądziłem, polegał na tym, ażeby nigdy nie okazywać trwogi. Słońce jeszcze niezupełnie zaszło i korzystałem z ostatnich jego promieni, aby obejrzeć to mieszkanie, prawdę mówiąc, nie tyle dla zabezpieczenia się przeciw potęgom piekielnym, jak raczej dla wynalezienia jakiejś żywności, gdyż ta drobnostka, którą znalazłem był w Los Alcomoquea, zaledwie na chwilę mogła wstrzymać, ale nigdy zaspokoić głodu, jaki mnie trawił. Przeszedłem przez kilka izb i obszernych komnat. Większą część zdobiła mozaika do wysokości człowieka, sufity zaś pokrywały wspaniałe rzeźby, jakimi przed laty słusznie szczycili się Maurowie. Zwiedziłem kuchnie, poddasza i piwnice - te ostatnie wykute były w skale, niektóre z nich łączyły się z podziemiami, które zdawały się daleko w głąb gór przedłużać - ale posiłku nigdzie znaleźć nie mogłem. Wreszcie, gdy poczęło się zmierzchać, poszedłem po konia, który dotąd stał przywiązany na podwórzu, zaprowadziłem go do stajni, gdziem spostrzegł wiązkę siana, sam zaś udałem się do izby, gdzie stało nędzne łóżko, jedyne posłanie, jakie zostawiono w całej gospodzie. Pragnąłem zasnąć, ale nadaremnie, a tu jak na przekorę nie tylko jadła, ale i światła nie mogłem wynaleźć. Tymczasem im noc stawała się ciemniejsza, tym moje myśli przybierały czarniejszą barwę. To dumałem o nagłym zniknięciu moich dwóch służących, lub znowu o sposobach, jakimi mógłbym się posilić. Myślałem, że złodzieje, nagle wyszedłszy z krzaków lub jakiej podziemnej kryjówki, schwytali Lopeza i Moskita, mnie zaś bali się zaczepić, widząc moją postać wojskową, która im bynajmniej nie obiecywała tak łatwego zwycięstwa. Możliwości zaspokojenia głodu najbardziej mnie zajmowały; widziałem kozy na górach, bez wątpienia i pasterz musiał się przy nich znajdować i niepodobieństwem było, żeby nie miał przy sobie mleka i chleba. Nadto liczyłem także na moją strzelbę. Ale za nic w świecie nie byłbym wrócił do Andujar, tak dalece obawiałem się wystawić na szyderskie zapytania oberżysty. Postanowiłem bez wahania puścić się w dalszą drogę. Gdy wszystkie te uwagi były już wyczerpane, nie mogłem wstrzymać się od powtórzenia w pamięci znanej historii fałszerzów monet i wielu innych w podobnym rodzaju, którymi kołysano moje dziecinne lata. Również przychodził mi na myśl napis umieszczony na skarbonce do jałmużn. Nie przypuszczałem, ażeby diabeł skręcił kark oberżyście, ale nie mogłem sobie wytłumaczyć jego smutnego zgonu. Takim sposobem wśród głuchej ciszy mijały godziny, gdy nagle zadrżałem na niespodziewany głos dzwonu. Usłyszałem dwanaście uderzeń, a jak wiadomo, złe duchy mają władzę tylko od północy do pierwszego piania koguta. W istocie, mogłem być zdziwiony, gdyż zegar nie bił poprzednich godzin i dźwięk jego tętnił mi w uszach grobowo. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi izby i ujrzałem wchodzącą czarną postać, ale bynajmniej nie straszną, była to bowiem piękna, półnaga Murzynka z dwiema pochodniami w rękach. Murzynka zbliżyła się, złożyła mi głęboki ukłon i tymi słowy odezwała się w czystym hiszpańskim języku: - Senor kawalerze, dwie cudzoziemki, które przepędzają noc w tej gospodzie, proszą, abyś raczył podzielić z nimi wieczerzę. Racz udać się za mną. Pośpieszyłem za Murzynką i przeszedłszy kilka korytarzy, znalazłem się w rzęsisto oświeconej komnacie, pośród której stał stół z trzema nakryciami, uginający się pod japońską porcelaną i karafkami z górskiego kryształu. W głębi komnaty wznosiło się wspaniałe łoże. Kilka Murzynek krzątało się pilnie wedle służby, ale nagle rozstąpiły się w dwa szeregi i ujrzałem wchodzące dwie kobiety; płeć ich, z róż i lilii utkana, wspaniale odbijała od hebanowej barwy ich służebnic. Obie młode kobiety trzymały się za ręce. Ubrane były dość dziwnie, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, aczkolwiek później, w dalszych moich podróżach, przekonałem się, że był to zwykły strój, jakiego używano na wybrzeżach berberyjskich. Ubiór ten składał się właściwie tylko z koszuli i stanika. Koszula w górnej połowie była płócienna, od pasa zaś uszyta z gazy z Mequinez, tkaniny, która byłaby zupełnie przezroczysta, gdyby szerokie wstęgi jedwabne, jedne obok drugich spływające, nie zasłaniały wdzięków, które tyle pod tym lekkim pokryciem zyskiwały. Stanik bez rękawów, bogato perłami haftowany i zdobny w diamentowe zapinki, szczelnie więził śnieżyste łono, rękawy zaś od koszuli, także gazowe, związane były na plecach. Kosztowne bransolety pokrywały ich ramiona. Nóżki tych nieznajomych, nóżki - powtarzam - które winny były być pokrzywione i zakończone szponami, gdyby były do złych duchów należały, przeciwnie, skrywały drobne paluszki w wykwintnych wschodnich papuciach. Obrączki brylantowe otaczały je przy kostkach. Nieznajome zbliżyły się ku mnie z uprzedzającym uśmiechem. Każda z nich była w odmiennym rodzaju doskonałą pięknością. Jedna wysoka, smukła, olśniewająca, druga zaś łagodna i bojaźliwa. Kibić i rysy starszej na pierwszy rzut oka zadziwiały regularnością. Młodsza, pulchniutka, miała nieco wysunięte wargi, a jej przymrużone oczy przysłonięte były rzęsami niezwykłej długości. Starsza tymi słowy odezwała się do mnie w czystym kastylijskim narzeczu: - Senor kawalerze, dziękujemy ci za uprzejmość, z jaką raczyłeś przyjąć tę skromną wieczerzę. Mniemam, że czujesz jej potrzebę. Słowa te rzekła z tak złośliwym uśmiechem, że w tej chwili posądziłem ją o rozkaz uprowadzenia mego muła z zapasami. W każdym jednak razie nie można było się gniewać, strata moja sowicie była wynagrodzona. Siedliśmy do stołu i ta sama nieznajoma rzekła, przysuwając naczynie z japońskiej porcelany: - Senor kawalerze, znajdziesz tu olla podridę, złożoną z mięs wszelkiego rodzaju oprócz jednego, gdyż my jesteśmy wierne, czyli, wyraźniej mówiąc, muzułmanki. - Piękna cudzoziemko - odpowiedziałem - bez wątpienia prawdę wyrzekłaś; komuż słuszniej przystoi mówić o wierności? Jest to religia serc prawdziwie kochających. Wszelako, zanim zaspokoicie mój głód, raczcie uczynić to naprzód z moją ciekawością i powiedzcie mi, kto jesteście. - Jedz tymczasem, senor kawalerze - odparła piękna Mauretanka - dla ciebie nie mamy żadnych tajemnic. Nazywam się Emina, a moja siostra – Zibelda. Mieszkamy w Tunisie, ale nasza rodzina pochodzi z Grenady i niektórzy z naszych krewnych zostali w Hiszpanii, gdzie po kryjomu wyznają wiarę ojców. Przed tygodniem opuściłyśmy Tunis i wylądowałyśmy na pustym brzegu, blisko Malagi. Następnie między Loja i Antequera przebyłyśmy góry, wreszcie dostałyśmy się tutaj, aby zmienić ubiór i zabezpieczyć się przeciw poszukiwaniom. Widzisz zatem, senor, że nasza podróż jest ważną tajemnicą, którą powierzamy twojej uczciwości. Zapewniłem piękne podróżniczki, że z mojej strony nie mają się czego obawiać, i zacząłem się posilać, wprawdzie nieco żarłocznie, zawsze jednak z pewnego rodzaju wymuszoną elegancją, o jakiej nigdy nie zapomina młody człowiek, gdy sam jeden znajduje się w towarzystwie kobiet. Gdy spostrzeżono, żem pierwszy głód zaspokoił i że zabieram się do tego, co nazywają w Hiszpanii losdulces, piękna Emina rozkazała Murzynkom, aby mi pokazały, jak się w ich ojczyźnie tańczy. Zdawało się, że żaden rozkaz nie mógł być dla nich przyjemniejszy. Wypełniły go z żywością, która nawet cokolwiek przechodziła w swawolę. Zapewne nie byłbym nigdy w stanie położyć końca tym pląsom, gdybym nie był zapytał pięknych nieznajomych, czy one także czasami oddają się tej rozrywce. Za całą odpowiedź powstały i kazały sobie podać kastaniety. Taniec ich przypominał bolero wywodzące się z Murcji i fofę, tańczoną w Algarve. Ci, którzy zwiedzali te kraje, łatwo mogą sobie go wyobrazić, jednakże nigdy nie zdołają pojąć uroku, jaki dodawały mu wdzięki dwóch Afrykanek, osłonięte przezroczystymi fałdami, spływającymi po nadobnych kibiciach. Przez pewien czas spokojnie przypatrywałem się zachwycającym tancerkom, na koniec poruszenia ich, coraz gwałtowniejsze, odurzający dźwięk mauretańskiej muzyki, zmysły rozognione obfitym posiłkiem, wszystko to razem mimowolnie porwało mnie w nie znany dotąd obłęd. W istocie nie wiedziałem, czy to kobiety, czy też podstępne jakieś widziadła. Nie śmiałem spojrzeć, nie chciałem nic widzieć, zakryłem dłonią oczy i w tej chwili uczułem, że tracę przytomność. Obie siostry zbliżyły się do mnie i ujęły mnie za ręce. Emina troskliwie dowiadywała się o moje zdrowie, uspokoiłem ją. Zibelda tymczasem pytała, co to za medalion, który spoczywa na moich piersiach - zapewne wizerunek kochanki? - Jest to klejnot - odpowiedziałem - który mam od matki i którego obiecałem nigdy nie zdejmować. Zawiera on cząstkę prawdziwego krzyża. Na te słowa Zibelda cofnęła się i zbladła. - Trwożysz się - mówiłem dalej - a przecież złe duchy tylko lękają się krzyża. Emina odpowiedziała za siostrę: - Senor kawalerze, wiesz, że jesteśmy muzułmankami, i nie powinieneś dziwić się przykrości, jaką mimowolnie mojej siostrze sprawiłeś. Wyznaję, że tego samego doznałam uczucia: przykro nam, że najbliższy nasz krewny wyznaje wiarę Chrystusa. Ta mowa cię zadziwia - ale wszakże twoja matka rodzi się z Gomelezów. My także należymy do tej rodziny, która wiedzie ród swój od Abencerragów... - ale siądźmy na tej sofie, a więcej ci opowiem. Murzynki oddaliły się. Emina posadziła mnie w kącie sofy i podwinąwszy nogi pod siebie, usiadła przy mnie. Zibelda położyła się z drugiej strony, wsparła na mojej poduszce, i tak blisko byliśmy jedno od drugiego, że nasze oddechy razem się mieszały. Emina zdawała się dumać przez chwilę; następnie, rzucając na mnie wejrzenie pełne uczucia, wzięła mnie za rękę i w te słowa zaczęła: - Wcale nie pragnę ukrywać przed tobą, kochany Alfonsie, że nie prosty przypadek nas tu sprowadza. Czekałyśmy tu na ciebie, a gdybyś, powodowany bojaźnią, obrał inną drogę, byłbyś na zawsze postradał nasz szacunek. - Pochlebiasz mi. piękna Emino - odrzekłem. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię tak zajmuje moja odwaga. - Twoja osoba nader nas zajmuje - mówiła dalej Mauretanka - ale może mniej ci to będzie pochlebiać, gdy się dowiesz, że jesteś pierwszym mężczyzną, jakiego w życiu spotykamy. Dziwią cię moje słowa i zdajesz się powątpiewać o ich prawdzie. Obiecałam ci opowiedzieć historię naszych przodków, ale zapewne lepiej będzie, gdy zacznę od własnej. HISTORIA EMINY I JEJ SIOSTRY ZIBELDY Ojcem naszym jest Jazir Gomelez, wuj deja panującego dziś w Tunisie. Nie miałyśmy brata, nie znałyśmy nigdy ojca, a ponieważ od najmłodszych lat zamknięte byłyśmy w murach seraju, zbywało nam na najmniejszym o waszej płci pojęciu. Natura jednak obdarzyła nas niewypowiedzianą skłonnością do miłości i, w braku innych osób, pokochałyśmy się wzajemnie. Przywiązanie to zaczęło się od pierwszych lat dziecinnych. Zalewałyśmy się łzami, gdy chciano nas chociaż na chwilę rozdzielić. Gdy jedną z nas skarcono, druga wybuchała płaczem. W dzień bawiłyśmy się przy jednym stoliku, a w nocy podzielałyśmy jedno posłanie. To tak żywe uczucie zdawało się razem z nami wzrastać i nowych sił nabrało przez okoliczność, o której ci opowiem. Miałam wtedy szesnaście lat, a moja siostra czternaście. Od dawna zauważyłyśmy, że nasza matka pilnie przed nami chowa niektóre książki. Z początku zwracałyśmy na to mało uwagi, i tak dość już znudzone książkami, na których nas czytać uczono, ale z wiekiem przyszła nam ciekawość. Wypatrzyłyśmy chwilę, gdy zakazana szafka była otwarta, i szybko porwałyśmy mały tomik, który opisywał miłostki Medżnuna i Lejli, tłumaczone z perskiego przez Ben-O-mara. To zachwycające dzieło, ognistymi barwami malujące rozkosze miłości, zapaliło nasze młode głowy. Nie mogłyśmy ich zrozumieć, nie widząc nigdy osób waszej płci, ale powtarzałyśmy sobie nowe dla nas wyrażenia. Przemawiałyśmy mową kochanków i na koniec zapragnęłyśmy kochać się ich sposobem. Ja wzięłam na siebie rolę Medżnuna, siostra zaś moja Lejli. Naprzód oświadczyłam jej moją namiętność, układając kwiaty w bukiecie (jest to rodzaj wzajemnego porozumienia się w całej Azji używany), następnie rzucałam jej pełne ognia spojrzenia, padałam przed nią na kolana, całowałam ślady jej stóp, zaklinałam wietrzyk, aby jej moje żale zanosił, i chciałam go rozpłomienić gorącymi westchnieniami. Zibelda, wierna naukom mistrza, naznaczyła mi schadzkę. Upadłam jej do kolan, całowałam ją po rękach, oblewałam łzami jej nogi. Kochanka moja z początku lekki opór stawiała, po chwili jednak dozwalała mi ukraść kilka pocałunków i wreszcie podzielała zupełnie wrzące moje uczucia. Dusze nasze zdawały się razem zlewać i doskonalszego szczęścia nie pojmowałyśmy. Nie pamiętam, jak długo bawiły nas te namiętne sceny, ale niebawem gwałtowność naszych uczuć znacznie się uspokoiła. Powzięłyśmy chęć do niektórych nauk, szczególnie zaś do znajomości roślin, których przymioty poznawałyśmy z dzieł sławnego Averroesa. Matka moja, w przekonaniu, że nigdy nie można dość się uzbroić przeciw nudom seraju, z przyjemnością spoglądała na nasze zatrudnienia i chcąc nam ułatwić naukę, kazała sprowadzić z Mekki świętą niewiastę, zwaną Hazareta, czyli świętą świętych. Hazareta uczyła nas praw Proroka i wykładała nam nauki tym czystym i melodyjnym językiem, jakiego używa dziś jedno tylko pokolenie Koreisz. Nie mogłyśmy dość się jej nasłuchać i niebawem umiałyśmy prawie cały Koran na pamięć. Następnie matka opowiadała nam historię naszej rodziny i udzieliła nam mnóstwo pamiętników, z których jedne były pisane po arabsku, inne zaś po hiszpańsku. Drogi Alfonsie, nie uwierzysz, jak nam zbrzydła wasza religia, jak znienawidziłyśmy jej kapłanów. Z drugiej za to strony koleje i nieszczęścia rodziny, której krew w żyłach naszych płynęła, niesłychanie nas zajmowały. Raz unosiłyśmy się nad Saidem Gomelezem, który cierpiał męczeństwa w więzieniach inkwizycji, to znowu nad jego synowcem Leissem, który długi czas prowadził w górach życie dzikie i mało różne od życia zwierząt drapieżnych. Takie opisy obudziły w nas podziw dla mężczyzn, chciałyśmy ich widzieć i często wstępowałyśmy na taras ogrodowy, aby choć z daleka spostrzec marynarzy na jeziorze Goletta lub wiernych, śpieszących do kąpieli Hamam-Nef. Chociaż nie zapomniałyśmy nauk zakochanego Medżnuna, jednak odtąd nigdy już więcej ich nie powtarzałyśmy. Mniemałam nawet, że w uczuciu moim dla siostry wygasła zupełnie namiętność, gdy wtem nowy wypadek przekonał mnie, że się myliłam. Pewnego dnia matka nasza przyprowadziła nam jakąś księżnę z Tafiletu, kobietę w podeszłym wieku. Przyjęłyśmy ją jak można najlepiej. Po skończonych odwiedzinach matka oznajmiła mi, że księżna żąda mojej ręki dla swego syna, moja zaś siostra przeznaczona jest za żonę jednemu z Gomelezów. Wiadomość ta gromem nas raziła. Naprzód nie mogłyśmy słowa jednego wymówić, później nieszczęście tego rozdzielenia tak żywo stanęło nam przed oczyma, żeśmy się oddały najgwałtowniejszej rozpaczy. Wyrywałyśmy sobie włosy i cały seraj napełniałyśmy naszymi krzykami. Nareszcie, gdy oznaki naszej boleści zaczęły przechodzić w szaleństwo, matka nasza, przelękła, obiecała nas nie przymuszać i zaręczyła nam wolność zostania dziewczętami lub zaślubienia tego samego mężczyzny. Te zapewnienia trochę nas uspokoiły. Wkrótce potem matka przyszła nam powiedzieć, że mówiła z naczelnikiem naszej rodziny i że ten zezwolił, abyśmy były poślubione jednemu mężowi, z warunkiem, aby ten małżonek pochodził z rodziny Gomelezów. Nic na to nie odrzekłyśmy, ale myśl posiadania jednego męża z każdym dniem bardziej nam się uśmiechała. Dotąd nie widziałyśmy ani starego, ani młodego mężczyzny, chyba bardzo z daleka; ale ponieważ młode kobiety zdawały nam się przyjemniejsze niż stare, pragnęłyśmy przeto, aby nasz małżonek był także młody. Spodziewałyśmy się, że nam potrafi wytłumaczyć niektóre ustępy z książki Ben-Omara, których same nie byłyśmy w stanie zrozumieć. Tu Zibelda przerwała siostrze i ściskając mnie w objęciach, rzekła: - Kochany Alfonsie, czemuż nie jesteś muzułmaninem! Jakże byłabym szczęśliwa, widząc cię na łonie Eminy, uczestnicząc w waszej rozkoszy i łącząc się z wami w uścisku! W naszym domu, podobnie jak w rodzinie Proroka, potomkowie po kądzieli mają takie same prawa, jak linia męska, od ciebie więc zależy zostać naczelnikiem naszej rodziny, która już chyli się ku upadkowi. Dość byłoby do tego otworzyć serce świętym promieniom naszego wyznania. Słowa te tak mi się wydały podobne do pokus diabelskich, że wypatrywałem tylko, czy nie dojrzę śladów rożków na pięknym czole Zibeldy. Przebąknąłem kilka słów o świętości mojej religii. Obie siostry cofnęły się ode mnie. Twarz Eminy przybrała wyraz powagi, po czym piękna Mauretanka tak dalej mówiła: - Senor Alfonsie, zbyt wiele opowiadałam o sobie i Zibeldzie. Nie było to moim zamiarem: usiadłam obok ciebie, aby ci powiedzieć szczegóły dotyczące rodziny Gomelezów, z których pochodzisz przez kobiety. Oto, o czym chciałam, abyś się dowiedział: HISTORIA ZAMKU KASSAR-GOMELEZ Pierwszym naczelnikiem naszej rodziny był Masud Ben-Taher, brat Jusufa Ben-Taher, który wkroczył do Hiszpanii na czele Arabów i nadał swoje nazwisko górze Gebal-Taher, czyli, jak wy wymawiacie, Gibraltar. Masud, wiele przyczyniwszy się do powodzenia arabskiej broni, otrzymał od kalifa Bagdadu zwierzchnictwo nad Grenadą, które sprawował aż do śmierci swego brata. Byłby na tym urzędzie dłużej pozostał, gdyż nader był szanowany tak przez muzułmanów, jak i przez mozarabów, czyli chrześcijan pod panowaniem Maurów pozostałych, ale miał potężnych nieprzyjaciół w Bagdadzie, którzy go oczernili przed kalifem. Dowiedział się, że zguba jego jest nieuchronna, i sam postanowił się oddalić. Zebrał więc garstkę wiernych i zapuścił się w Alpuhary, które, jak wiesz, są dalszym ciągiem pasma Sierra Moreny i oddzielają królestwo Grenady od królestwa Walencji. Wizygoci, na których zdobyliśmy Hiszpanię, nie przedarli się nigdy w Alpuhary; większa część dolin była zupełnie opuszczona. Tylko trzy z nich zamieszkiwali potomkowie dawnego ludu iberyjskiego, zwani Turdulami. Nie znali oni ani Mahometa, ani twojego Proroka Nazarejskiego; zasady ich religii i praw zawarte były w pieśniach, które ojcowie dzieciom przekazywali. Mieli niegdyś księgi, ale te z czasem zupełnie wyginęły. Masud owładnął Turdulami raczej perswazją niż siłą, nauczył się ich języka i wpoił w nich zasady islamu. Oba ludy zmieszały się przez wzajemne małżeństwa i temu to zlaniu szczepów, jako też powietrzu gór, winneśmy z moją siostrą tę ożywioną płeć, jaka odznacza córki Gomelezów. Można wprawdzie i u Maurów napotkać wiele białych kobiet, ale te zwykle są blade. Masud przyjął tytuł szejka i rozkazał wznieść warowny zamek, który nazwał Kassar-Gomelez. Bardziej sędzia niż władca swego pokolenia, Masud dla każdego był przystępny, drzwi jego zarówno dla wszystkich się otwierały, tylko w ostatni piątek każdego miesiąca żegnał się z rodziną, schodził do zamkowego podziemia i tam zamknięty cały tydzień przepędzał. Te znikania dały powód do rozmaitych wniosków. Jedni utrzymywali, że szejk prowadzi rozmowy z Dwunastym Imamem, który ma zjawić się na końcu świata; drudzy zaś, że Antychryst siedzi uwięziony w podziemiu; ostatni wreszcie dowodzili, że siedmiu braci śpiących tam spoczywa wraz ze swym wiernym psem Kalebem. Szejk wcale na te domysły nie zważał i rządził swoim ludem, jak długo mu sił starczyło. Na koniec wybrał najroztropniejszego z całego pokolenia, mianował go następcą, oddał mu klucz od podziemia, a sam schronił się do pustelni, gdzie jeszcze żył długie lata. Nowy szejk rządził w duchu swego poprzednika i również znikał ostatniego piątku każdego miesiąca. Ten stan rzeczy trwał dopóty, dopóki Kordowa nie otrzymała swoich kalifów, zupełnie niezawisłych od władców Bagdadu. Natenczas górale Alpuhary, którzy brali czynny udział w tych zmianach, zaczęli osiedlać się na równinach, gdzie wkrótce zasłynęli pod nazwiskiem Abencerragów. Inni zaś, którzy pozostali wierni szejkowi z Kassar-Gomelezu, zatrzymali miano Gomelezów. Tymczasem Abencerragowie zakupili najbogatsze posiadłości w królestwie Grenady i najwspanialsze pałace miasta. Zbytek ich zwrócił powszechną uwagę. Powzięto podejrzenie, że podziemie szejków zawiera nieprzebrane bogactwa, ale nikt nie był w stanie sprawdzić tego przypuszczenia, gdyż sami Abencerragowie nie znali źródła swych skarbów. Wreszcie, gdy piękne te królestwa ściągnęły na siebie gniew boży, Allach oddał je w ręce niewiernych. Zdobyto szturmem Grenadę i w kilka dni potem sławny Gonzalw z Kordowy na czele trzech tysięcy Hiszpanów wkroczył w Alpuhary. Hatem Gomelez był wtedy szejkiem naszego pokolenia. Wyszedł więc naprzeciw Gonzalwa i wręczył mu klucze od zamku. Hiszpan zażądał kluczy od podziemia, szejk i te mu natychmiast przyniósł. Gonzalw osobiście zszedł do podziemia, zamiast skarbów znalazł grobowiec i kilka starych ksiąg, drwił głośno z czczych domysłów swoich rodaków i pośpieszył na powrót do Valladolid, dokąd go wzywały miłość i miłostki. Aż do wstąpienia na tron Karola pokój trwał w naszych górach nieprzerwanie. Sefi Gomelez był wtedy szejkiem. Człowiek ten z niewiadomych przyczyn doniósł cesarzowi, że odkryje mu ważną tajemnicę, jeżeli Karol zechce przysłać w Alpuhary jakiego znakomitego Hiszpana, w którym pokłada całe zaufanie. Zanim dwa tygodnie upłynęło, don Ruiz z Toledo jako poseł cesarski stawił się u Gomelezów, ale znalazł szejka nieżywego. Zamordowano go w wilię przyjazdu posła. Don Ruiz zaczął prześladować kilka osób, ale wnet, znudzony próżnymi usiłowaniami, powrócił na dwór cesarski. Tym sposobem tajemnica szejków przeszła do mordercy Sefiego. Człowiek ten, nazwiskiem Billah Gomelez, zgromadził starszych pokolenia i przedstawił im potrzebę zabezpieczenia tak ważnej tajemnicy. Postanowiono dopuścić do sekretu kilku członków rodziny Gomelezów, tak jednak, aby każdy z nich wiedział tylko o cząstce tajemnicy. Wybrani powinni dać dowody roztropności, wierności i nieustraszonej odwagi. Tutaj Zibelda znowu przerwała siostrze, mówiąc: - Kochana Emino, czy nie sądzisz, że Alfons byłby przetrwał te wszystkie próby? Ach, któż śmie o tym wątpić! Drogi Alfonsie, jaka szkoda, że nie jesteś muzułmaninem; bez wątpienia stałbyś się panem nieprzeliczonych skarbów. To zupełnie wyglądało na nową pokusę. Duch ciemności, nie mogąc znęcić mię rozkoszą, starał się obudzić we mnie żądzę złota. Ale tymczasem piękne Mauretanki przytuliły się do mnie i uczułem wyraźnie dotknięcie ciał żywych, nie zaś cieni. Po chwili milczenia Emina tak dalej mówiła: - Kochany Alfonsie, wiesz dobrze o prześladowaniach, jakich doświadczyło nasze pokolenie za panowania Filipa, syna Karolowego. Porywano dzieci, wychowywano je w wierze Chrystusa i oddawano im majątki rodziców, którzy nie chcieli porzucić wyznania ojców. Wtedy to jeden z Gomelezów został przyjęty do teketu derwiszów św. Dominika i dostąpił godności wielkiego inkwizytora... Tu usłyszeliśmy pianie koguta i Emina przestała mówić. Kogut jeszcze raz zapiał. Człowiek przesądny byłby się spodziewał, że dwie piękności nagle dymnikiem ulecą. To jednak wcale nie nastąpiło, wszelako dziewczęta zasępiły się nagle i pogrążyły w dumaniach. Emina pierwsza przerwała milczenie. - Luby Alfonsie - rzekła - już dnieć zaczyna, zbyt drogie są godziny, które możemy z tobą przepędzić, abyśmy miały trwonić je na opowiadaniu dawnych dziejów. Nie możemy zostać twymi małżonkami, chyba że uznasz prawo Proroka. Ale wolno ci będzie widzieć nas we śnie. Przystajesz na to? Zgodziłem się na wszystko. - Nie dość na tym - rzekła Emina z wyrazem najwyższej godności - nie dość na tym, kochany Alfonsie; trzeba jeszcze, byś przysiągł na najświętsze zasady honoru, że nigdy nie zdradzisz tajemnicy naszych imion, -naszego istnienia i tego wszystkiego, co wiesz o nas. Czy odważysz się przyjąć na siebie takie zobowiązanie? Przyrzekłem spełnić wszystko, czego ode mnie żądano. - To dobrze - rzekła Emina. - Teraz, siostro, przynieś czarę poświęconą przez Masuda, naczelnika naszego pokolenia. Podczas gdy Zibelda poszła po zaklętą czarę, Emina uklękła i odmawiała arabskie modlitwy. Zibelda wróciła z czarą, która mi się zdawała wyrżnięta z jednego wielkiego szmaragdu. Obie siostry umoczyły w niej usta i rozkazały mi od razu wychylić resztę napoju. Byłem posłuszny. Emina podziękowała mi za uległość i czule mnie uściskała. Potem Zibelda przylgnęła do moich ust i długo nie mogła się od nich oderwać. Wreszcie obie opuściły mnie mówiąc, że niebawem znowu Je ujrzę i że tymczasem radzą; mi, abym starał się czym prędzej zasnąć. Tyle dziwnych wypadków, cudownych opowiadań i nieprzewidzianych wrażeń dałoby mi przez całą noc nad czym rozmyślać, ale muszę wyznać, że obiecane sny nade wszystko mnie zajmowały. Szybko więc rozebrałem się i gdym się już położył na przygotowane dla mnie łoże, zauważyłem z przyjemnością, że posłanie jest szerokie i że jak dla snów zanadto jest miejsca. Ale zaledwie miałem czas uczynić tę uwagę, gdy nieprzezwyciężony sen osiadł mi powieki i wszystkie złudy nocy pochwyciły wnet moje zmysły. Co chwila błądziłem w coraz innych fantastycznych urokach, a myśl moja, niesiona na skrzydłach żądzy, mimowolnie stawiała mnie śród afrykańskich serajów, odsłaniała wdzięki ukryte w ich zaklętych murach i pogrążała w toni nieopisanych rozkoszy. Czułem, że śnię, a jednak miałem świadomość, że nie senne widziadła cisnę w moich objęciach. Gubiłem się w nieskończonej przestrzeni najszaleńszych złudzeń, ale dobrze pamiętam, że zawsze znajdowałem się w towarzystwie moich pięknych kuzynek. Zasypiałem na ich łonie i budziłem się w ich objęciach. Nie pomnę, ile razy doznałem tych czarownych przemian... Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie